1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a backlight unit, a display apparatus including the backlight unit, and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a backlight unit being driven in a buck type, a display apparatus including the backlight unit, and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information processing technologies, display technologies for displaying information are also developing at a rapid pace. Due to such development of display technologies, demand for existing CRT (Cathode-Ray Tube) decreased significantly, and demand for flat panel displays such as LCDs (Liquid Crystal Display) increased significantly.
In general, an LCD uses changes in transmittance of liquid crystal according to a voltage applied to a panel, thereby transmitting a light generated from a light source of a rear surface and providing an image to a user. That is, an LCD is not capable of self-luminescence and thus requires a separate backlight that is a light source.
Especially, an LED (Light Emitting Diode, hereinafter referred to as ‘LED’) is being actively adopted as a backlight source, such as for LCD panels etc. since it is environmentally friendly, has a response speed of within a several nanoseconds thus being capable of high speed response, and has a long life span.
Meanwhile, in order to utilize an LED as a backlight of a display apparatus, there exists various types of driving circuits that controls an operation of the LED. Conventional LED driving circuits that are widely used may be classified into boost type driving circuits and buck type driving circuits.
Of these, buck type LED driving circuits are circuits where output voltages are configured to be smaller than input voltages. As a buck type LED driving circuit, a buck converter that has an inductor, switching element, and freewheeling diode may be used. In such a case, when a defect occurs such as a short in a switching element, a problem may occur in the LED module that provides backlight to the display panel as well.